Open your eyes
by Chickee1
Summary: My take on the season finale- Mayday.
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>After receiving a phone call from Randy about a possible meeting with Toller, Horatio and Natalia loaded themselves into their separate Hummers and headed to the pier. Horatio and Natalia pulled up in the Hummers and slowly they started to get out. Upon suspicion they drew their weapons.<p>

"Toller's plan for the bills went south. I wonder if Randy was still planning on meeting him here?" Natalia asked as she continued to keep her eyes open for any suspicious activity.

"Rest assured that if he kept a pair for himself he's going to sell them." Horatio said. "I won-" suddenly a gunshot rang throughout the air before Horatio could finish.

Natalia quickly turned and saw Horatio fall into the fetal position in pain.

"Horatio? Horatio!" she yelled as she ran to him and fell to her knees. "Stay down! Stay down!" she said as she drew her gun as if waiting for another shot to ring out.

"Can you tell me where you're hit? Where are you hit?" she asked looking to see his injury. Horatio couldn't answer as he grunted with pain, all Natalia could hear were small weeps coming from her boss.

As she tried to search for Horatio's gunshot wound a sudden burst of pain came from the back of her head as she was hit with the butt of a gun. As she was being dragged away from her fallen colleague she fell unconscious and was soon thrown into the back of a vehicle. When she came to moments later she saw Randy standing over her, she saw the pain and anger in his eyes as he pointed the gun towards her face.

"They split up my kids. Austin is in Fort Myers and Patty is with a family in Boca Riton. They don't even have each other now!" he yelled.

Natalia shook her head as she continued to stare down the barrel of the gun, "it's not my fault" she said defending herself.

Randy shook the gun in anger, "Everyone keeps telling me that, but I've lost everything! I did it all and it didn't matter!"

Horatio continued to fight losing consciousness, he could hear voices in the distance and realized that it was Randy who had shot him and taken Natalia. He could make out Randy's figure standing over the back of a car and assumed that it was Natalia that had been thrown in the back where he was standing. His vision began to blur as the pain began to intensify from his abdomen.

"You promised to help me!" Randy yelled.

"I tried to help you!" Natalia answered with a sense of desperation in her voice. "I believe you changed. Randy don't do this, you can't come back from this." She pleaded.

"This is what everyone becomes when you strip it all away, and you leave them with NOTHING!" Randy yelled as he slammed the trunk of the car down.

Natalia started to panic calling out, "Randy! Randy no! Please don't do this!"

Having been able to make out part of the argument, Horatio forced himself up into a somewhat standing position fearing that Randy would kill Natalia. He was able to see close enough to where he could get a shot at Randy. Firing several times, he managed to hit everything but Randy. He saw the car Natalia was in starting to roll towards the edge of the pier. He watched helplessly as he collapsed to the concrete.

Natalia banged on the top of the trunk with everything she had, with little luck. Quickly she reached for her cell phone hoping to call for help before the car completely disappeared into the ocean. She tried to call Eric once and got nothing. Her call wouldn't go through. As the tears began to fill her eyes she started to scream and bang on the truck roof with everything she had. She felt the car hit the water and no sooner had it hit, it began to fill with water. There was nothing she could do, she couldn't only hope that she'd be rescued.

With all his might Horatio reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As quickly as he could he pressed the first person on his speed dial hoping they'd answer.

"Duquesne" Calleigh answered. "Horatio is that you?" she asked when she didn't hear any one on the other line.

"Cal...help" was all Horatio managed to get out before once again losing consciousness.

Calleigh began to panic, "Horatio? Horatio what's happening?" she called. With no response she quickly dialled the lab.

"Walter it's Calleigh, I need you to put a trace on Horatio's cell phone and find out where he is. I think something is wrong" she said as she raced towards her Hummer.

"I'm on it" he answered.

"Okay I got it. He's at the old pier" Walter answered when the trace was complete.

"Send backup and EMS. I'm on my way there now." Calleigh said as she hung up the phone and darted towards the pier.

Upon arriving at the pier everything seemed too quiet. As Calleigh stepped out of the Hummer she spotted the other two Hummers, one obviously belonging to Horatio. She quickly drew her loaded gun and cautiously made her way around the Hummers, and it was there she saw him.

"Horatio!" she called as she broke out into a light jog towards him, still being aware of her surroundings.

"Oh my God, Horatio can you hear me?" she asked. Looking down she noticed the pool of blood that had formed beneath his fallen form. Reaching to see where the blood was coming from she heard a slight grunt come from Horatio.

"Cal...Nat...car...water...danger" he tried, but the intensity of the pain made it unbearable to complete his sentences.

"Help is on the way Horatio. You're going to be okay handsome" she said trying to comfort him as she applied pressure to his wound. In the distance she could hear the sirens coming towards her. "They're almost here handsome. Stay with me."

Within moments Calleigh saw Eric and Wolfe running towards her. The look of shock and horror on their faces was enough for anyone to notice as they saw Calleigh kneeling beside their fallen boss.

"We need EMS over here now!" yelled Eric as she knelt beside Calleigh.

"How's he doing?" he asked looking for Horatio

"Not good, he's lost a lot of blood" said Calleigh as she held back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "Natalia is still out there, Horatio mentioned something about a car and water." Said Calleigh.

Eric quickly rose to his feet and headed towards the edge of the pier. He notices what looked like signs of a struggle as he approached where the car was. Looking over the edge he could make out a slight shape. "Wolfe we need divers over here now!" Eric yelled as he dropped his gun and phone on the edge and dove into the water.

Calleigh watched as Eric dove into the water and Wolfe running towards where they figure the car had gone off. Before too long she could see Wolfe dialling for help; she didn't know what else to do. She felt helpless. Eric and Wolfe were working to save Natalia while she stood there and watched as the EMT's tried to stabilize Horatio. The shock began to overtake Calleigh, as she couldn't believe what was happening. Hours earlier she had been speaking to Horatio and now she was covered in his blood while he fought for his life.

"We're ready to move him. Would you like to accompany him to Miami Dade?" asked one of the EMTs as they loaded Horatio onto the stretcher and pushed him towards the waiting ambulance.

"Yes" whispered Calleigh barley enough to be heard.

The ride to Miami Dade was all but silent.

"ETA five minutes" Calleigh heard one of the EMTs speak into the radio, but shortly after leaving the pier the heart monitor flat lined.

"We've lost his pulse. Get the paddles!" They called as the EMTS hurried to jump start Horatio's failing heart.

Calleigh could only watch in horror at the sight she was seeing, for there was nothing she could do. _Come on handsome, just hold on. Open your eyes and hold on. _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Calleigh felt as if her heart was going to leap out of her chest as she watched in horror as the EMTs worked to get a pulse on Horatio. _Come on Horatio. Breathe! _she thought to herself.

"We've got a pulse. It's weak but it's there" said one of the EMTs as the ambulance pulled up to the ER loading bay. Opening the doors Calleigh felt a sigh of relief.

"Alexx" she whispered as she stepped out of the ambulance.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'll take good care of him" said Alexx as she and the other doctors grabbed a hold of Horatio's gurney and headed into the ER.

"What do we got?" asked one of the doctors.

"GSW to the lower abdomen with loss of blood unknown. Lost a pulse in the field, able to get it back prior to arriving" answered Alexx.

"Come on people, let's get him into surgery."

Calleigh had followed them slowly into the ER being sure to keep her distance so that Alexx and the other doctors could do their jobs. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

"Calleigh" the voice asked.

Turning around Calleigh saw Tripp standing there. "Frank, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard about Horatio and Natalia. I came here to make sure he was okay" he answered.

"They've just taken him to surgery. Alexx is with him. He lost so much blood I don't know if..." Calleigh was unable to finish her sentence as the tears that she had been holding back finally found their way down her face.

"He's going to be okay" said Frank as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh bringing her close to his body. "He'll be okay."

After a few moments Calleigh pulled back. "What about Natalia? Did they find her?" she asked.

"Eric and the dive team were able to reach her in time. She had swallowed a lot of water but she is okay. They are on their way here to have her checked out" he answered as he placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "You got there in time to save both of them" he said trying to reassure her.

"Calleigh Frank!" called Ryan as he approached them with Eric and Natalia in toll behind him.

Looking at Calleigh, Natalia saw her hands and the front of her clothing covered in what she assumed was Horatio's blood. Overwhelming concern could be heard in her voice, "Any word on H?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Calleigh simply shook her head. "No."

"Cal why don't you go home and get changed, we'll call if there is any news on Horatio" Eric suggested as he walked towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Frank can take you and then bring you straight back" he continued.

"Calleigh? Did you hear what Eric said?" asked Tripp.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he is going to be okay. I want to stay until Alexx or someone comes out here and tells me he's going to be okay" she yelled as tear began to once again flow from her eyes.

"Shhh s'ok. I didn't mean to upset you" said Eric as he pulled her into his arms.

"I just want him to open his eyes and be okay" she whimpered.

"I don't think that will be for a while baby girl" said Alexx as she approached her former colleagues.

Turning around to see the concerned look in Alexx's eyes Calleigh's face turned white.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The good news is that surgery went well and we were able to remove the bullet. The bullet narrowly missed any vital organs but he did lose a significant amount of blood. Right now he is stable and as you know the next 24 hours are the most critical" answered Alexx as she placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. "You can go in and see him for a few minutes but I want you to go home and get cleaned up afterwards. He's going to be fine baby girl."

"Thank You Alexx" whispered Calleigh as she followed the waiting nurse to Horatio's room.

"Is he really going to be okay Alexx? He lost so much blood and we heard that he had lost his pulse on the way here" said Natalia.

"He is defiantly not out of the woods. And I wouldn't tell Calleigh but we almost lost him in there. But like I said, right now he's stable. From here on out we have to wait for him. Let Calleigh see him for a few minutes then please take her home. In the meantime Natalia would you come with me so we can make sure that you are okay as well" said Alex as she grabbed another clipboard and she and Natalia headed off into a separate room.

"I'll take Calliegh back to her place to get cleaned up. Gurentee we'll be back within forty minutes, she won't want to be away from him for too long" Eric said as he took a seat and placed his head in his hands.

"You okay Delko?" asked Wolfe as he took the seat next to his colleague.

Shaking his head Eric looked up to see his concerned friends. "No not really. We almost lost two members of our team. We need to find Toller and that guy Randy that set up Nat and H."

"We will buddy don't you worry" said Tripp.

"Here you are mam. If there is anything else you need please let us know" the nurse said as she opened the door to Horatio's room and allowed Calleigh to walk in.

Walking in, Calleigh didn't expect to see so many wires. "Dr. Woods said only a few moments. But you'll be allowed to come back later" said the nurse as she closed the door behind her, leaving Calleigh and Horatio alone.

Taking the seat beside his bed, Calleigh lifted his hand and gently kissed it. "Oh handsome why did this have to happen to you. Alexx says you're going to be okay though. I...I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I mean we haven't been as close as of late, but when you're better we'll change that but first I just need you to open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." whispered Calleigh as she placed a soft kiss on Horatio's forehead.

"Calleigh come one let me take you home and you can come back to see him" whispered Eric as he held the door open for her to follow.

"I'll be back handsome" she whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes onto Horatio's cheek. Turning around she followed Eric out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

Chapter 3 Song used is "Opened my Eyes" by Buckcherry

Shortly after Calleigh had left with Eric to get cleaned up the rest of the team stayed and waited for them to return. Natalia had been checked over by Alexx and had been given a clean bill of health to return back to work.

"Any change on Horatio?" Natalia asked as she took a seat beside Wolfe.

"No not yet. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Alexx says I'll be okay. But I do have to take it easy for a bit, but I am allowed to return to work" Natalia answered.

"Guess now we'll just have to wait and see what happens" said Wofle as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

While the team waited outside the nurse had gone back into Horatio's room to check to make sure everything was okay. Upon entering she couldn't help but notice slight eye movement coming from Horatio.

_Must be having a dream. _She thought to herself as she continued to adjust his medication.

*Flashback

"You saved me" whispered Horatio as he looked deeply into Calleighs eyes. It had been a hard few days since the passing of Speedle and he was glad she was there.

"I wanted you to see this before I gave it to Stetler. He definatley had to look at his gun." Said Calleigh as she handed Horatio the folder with the gun maintenance results.

"That closes the IAB investigation, doesn't it?" he asked as he closed the folder.

"Do you want me to help you ...with Tim's things"? She asked. Right now she just needed to be by him, she needed him almost as much as he needed her.

"No, thank you...Hey. Come here. You hang in there" he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his around her, pulling her as close as he could to his body.

_**Are you strong enough do you feel my touch you are the comfort in my eyes  
>Moving through the lust feeling dangerous I want to open the door to your life<br>**_

_**The steps we take on the way to free our minds  
>And lives have changed by the way we free our minds<br>And being with you was the moment I opened my eyes**_

_*Flashback_

"Have you ever considered a transfer to SWAT" Horatio said with a smile as he removed his sunglasses to see Calleigh walking towards him.

"I don't look good in all black" she sheepishly said with a smile as she continued to walk by him.

"I beg to differ" he whispered not sure if Calleigh had heard him or not.

_**When you sleep at night are your dreams delight do all your fantasies fill your head  
>I want to dance with you with the midnight moon one in motion and do it again<br>**_

_**The steps we take on the way to free our minds  
>And lives have changed by the way we free our minds<br>And being with you was the moment I opened my eyes  
><strong>_

_*Flashback _

"_Calleigh? Calleigh? Calleigh? I don't want you to move until we have you checked out, the paramedics are on the way" Horatio said as he kneeled beside Calleigh. His heart had almost leapt out of his chest when he had heard that Calleigh's Hummer had been run off the road and she nearly drowned. _

"_The evidence is um..." she started but was cut off my Horatio. _

"_Right now, Sweetheart, that's not important" he whispered. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, but he knew that the others would be arriving soon and it wouldn't be seen as a good thing. Instead he settled to kneel beside her continuing to make sure she was okay. _

_**Breathin in breathin out your love  
>Breathe it in breathe it out my love<br>Breathin in breathin out your love  
>Coming closer now to this love we found are you able to take this flight<strong>_

_**It's come down to this the first time we kissed like the ocean we sway you and I  
><strong>_

_**The steps we take on the way to free our minds  
>And lives have changed by the way we free our minds<br>And being with you was the moment I opened my eyes**_

"Calleigh." A small whisper coming from the voice in the bed was all the nurse could make out. Turning towards Horatio who no more than an hour earlier had been in surgery had opened his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Alexx as she walked towards her former team.

"We're okay. Any change with H?" asked Wolfe.

"I was just on my way to check on him" Alexx answered as she adjusted the clipboard in her hands. "We have to remember that the first 24 hours are the most critical. And even though I am sure Horatio will pull through we still have to give him time."

"Dr. Woods! Dr. Woods! I need you in here quickly."

The team looked to see where the calling was coming from and they looked in horror as they saw it was the nurse who had taken Calleigh to see Horatio that was calling.

"Alexx what's going on?" asked Natalia with concern in her eyes.

"I'm not too sure. I'll be back." She said as she headed off towards Horatio's room in a light sprint, while the rest of the team had no choice but to wait and hope for the best.

"What's happening? Where was Alexx running off too?" a voice called from the distance. The team looked to see Calleigh and Eric arriving.

"We're not sure what's going on. The nurse was calling for Alexx" answered Wolfe.

"Is it Horatio?" Calleigh asked, hoping that she was wrong.

"We're not sure. Alexx told us she would let us know if anything was happening."

"I have to go and see" started Calleigh as she headed towards Horatio's room.

"Calleigh you can't go in there. We have to wait" said Tripp as he took Calleigh once again in his arms.

Upon entering the room Alexx braced herself for the worst, however when she saw her friend staring at her with his eyes wide open she smiled.

"There are going to be some very happy people come to see you" she whispered as she placed her hand on the side of Horatio's cheek.

"You're not happy to see me?" he asked in a horse whisper.

"You know very well I am Horatio. You gave us all quite the scare." She said answered.

"I'm sorry" he whispered with a smile. "I will try to not let that happen again."

"If you do you are going to have one mad bullet girl after you. She was really worried. As were the rest of us." Alexx said with a smile. "Are you feeling up for some company?" she asked as she headed towards the door.

"Calleigh" Horatio whispered.

With a nod of her head and a smile Alexx headed out the door to her awaiting former team members.

"Alexx wha's going on? Is Horatio okay?" asked Calleigh with panic in her voice. She couldn't help feel Tripp's arms tighten around her as they all awaited Alexx's response.

"Come with me hunny" whispered Alexx as she took Calleigh by the arm and guided her toward Horatio's room.

Looking back at her team a tear fell from Calleigh's face. Why was she the only one being taken to see him. If he was gone she didn't want to face this alone, she needed her team.

"Alexx?" Calleigh questioned as they reached the door.

"There is someone who wants to say hi" answered Alexx as she opened the door.

Tears of joy were freely falling from Calleigh's eyes as he looked towards Horatio's bed. He was on a slight incline in his bed but most importantly he had a smile on his face.

"Hey bullet-girl" he whispered.

Calleigh raced towards him tears falling and smiles forming. She hugged him, careful not to hurt him. Horatio carefully as he could wrap his arms around her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her in his arms as he had wanted to many times before.

"You opened your eyes!" whispered Calleigh as she pulled back from their embrace and placed both her hands on the sides of Horatio's face. "You opened your eyes."

Alexx watched for a moment as her two friends embraced eachother. _It's about time_. She thought to herself as she slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I had a lot to see" he whispered back and he leaned closer to her. "I couldn't go another day without seeing you. I love you."

The two took a moment looking in one another's eyes; slowly Horatio brought his hand to Calleighs face and wiped the tears that had been falling from her eyes. "I love you" he whispered again as he leaned his lips towards hers placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Pulling back Callleigh couldn't help but look into the blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"You love me?" she asked.

Nodding his head he smiled. "I've always loved you. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to open my eyes to realize that I needed to tell you."

Calleigh smiled and leaned forward once more and placed a more passionate kiss on the man in front of her. "I'd wait forever for you" she whispered between kisses. "Forever."


	5. Chapter 5

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Is everything okay Alexx? Where's Calleigh?" asked Eric as he watched Alexx approach them.

"Everything is fine. Calleigh is in with Horatio right now" she answered.

"With Horatio? Is he okay?" Eric asked slightly confused as to why Alexx would take Calleigh alone to see him.

"He's awake. He opened his eyes and was asking for Calleigh, so that is why she is in with him now." Alexx continued.

"So he's going to be okay." Natalia asked with a smile.

"Everything is going to be okay. Now there isn't much for you guys to do here and I know you want to see Horatio but he needs his rest. Go and catch the guy that is responsible for this. Bring him back good news." Alexx said as she gave her former team a smile and a wave as she headed off.

Rising from his seat Eric took one look towards Hoartio's room and then back at his team. "Alexx is right; we need to catch Toller and this guy Randy North."

"Guys! I just got a tip about where Toller might be hiding out" a racing Walter called as he ran towards his team.

"Where?" asked Eric

"The airport that you and H checked out. There was a sighting of Toller near there, I think he might be trying to fly out of Miami." Said Walter as he watched his team rise from their seats.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do, Natalia you go with Wolfe and see if you are able to get a lead on Randy North. Find out where he is and bring him in. Walter, Tripp and I will follow up on Toller. Both are considered armed and dangerous, we don't need any more of our team members ending up in here tonight. Let's go." Eric said as he started to walk towards Horatio's room.

"Eric?" Wolfe asked questionably as he watched Eric walking away from them.

"I need to let Calleigh know what's going on?" he said.

Slowly approaching the door Eric made a slight knock. Upon hearing a faint "come in" from Calleigh he opened the door. Looking he saw Horatio resting with Calleigh holding his hands.

"Calleigh"? Whispered Eric not wanting to disturb his sleeping boss.

"Eric what's going on?" she asked.

"We've got a lead on Toller. We'll keep you informed if we find anything." He finished as he headed back towards the door.

"Eric" a faint horse whisper came from what Eric thought was his sleeping boss.

"H?"

"Be careful" whispered Horatio as he slowly opened his eyes to see his friend, colleague and ex brother-in law standing by the open door.

"I will H. Get some rest. We'll see you when this is all over." He said, and with that left to rejoin his awaiting team.

"Alright, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Hours passed since Calleigh and Horatio had heard any further news from Eric about Toller and North.

"Stop worrying. They're fine" whispered Horatio. He could sense Calleigh's concern as he laid there resting.

"How did you know?" she whispered placing her hand on top of his.

"I could feel it."

"I just can't help but think something has happened, when we didn't hear anything from you or Natalia it turned out to be bad news. I just don't want anyone else ending up here tonight." She said.

Horatio took his hand and placed it on the side of Calleigh's face and smiled.

"We're all going to be okay. We'll catch them."

"You always know the right words to say Horatio Caine" Calleigh said as she placed a kiss on the palm of Horatios hand.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and as it opened Calleigh and Horatio spotted their team enterting with smiles on their faces.

"It's over" said Wolfe as the first to enter hte room.

"You caught them?" asked Calleigh.

"North wasn't too far from the Pier hiding out. We arrested him and is now heading back to prison. It's unfortunate that one mistake could lead to all this. But no one could help him but himself after that." Natalia said as she smiled towards Horatio who still looked concern. _I'm fine._ She mouthed to him reassuring him that she was in fact that, fine.

"And Walter's intel was right, Toller was planning and taking the two plates out of Miami to look for a new buyer. We intercepted him at that airstrip. He put up a fight and was shot and killed" said Eric as he approached the bed.

"How are you feeling H?" he asked placing a comforting hand on Horatio's shoulder.

"Better now that it's over and we're all okay. Miami is safer for yet another day" he whispered.

"We wanted to stop by to let you hear hte good news and to make sure that you were doing okay" Tripp added in as he looked at the placement of Horatio and Calleigh's hands. Smiling he nodded towards them, "But I guess I don't have to ask. Everything looks just right."

"We'll let you get some rest H." Eric said as he patted Horatio's shoulder and headed towards the door, only to be followed by the rest of the team.

"Calleigh do you need a lift home?" asked Natalia as she noticed that Calleigh had remained in the same spot since arriving.

Calleigh looked at Horatio then back at the team and smiled. "No thanks. I'm going to spend some more time here. Where I belong." She said taking Horatio's hands back in hers.

"Make sure he gets some rest Calleigh" Tripp said with a chuckle. "He's still injured." He added as he closed the door behind him.

Horatio and Calleigh chuckled to each other, "Do you think they'll be okay...with this? With us?" asked Calleigh.

"I think as long as we're happy then everything will be okay." Whispered Horatio as he pulled Calleigh down for a soft kiss.

"Calleigh when I get out of here would you do something for me?" he asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Anything handsome...anything for you."

"Will you marry me?" he asked in a faint whisper.

Calleigh looked at him in a state of shock. _Was he serious? No it was probably the medication. _She thought to herself. He just suffered a traumatic episode and although she knew he loved her, marriage was a little early.

"Calleigh?" Horatio asked. _Maybe it's too soon. Maybe she doesn't love me the way I thought she did. _

"Calleigh if it's too soon you don't' have to answer." Horatio quickly said as the quietness between them suddenly became uncomfortable.

"You want to marry me?" she whispered as she lifted her head to his now able to Look deep within his blue eyes.

"I want that with you. Yes." He answered.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"I love you Horatio Caine. And I would love to be your wife." Calleigh answered she gave a slight chuckle and pulled Horatio's face towards her.

The kiss was slow but passionate, both wanting to savour the moment.

"I love you so much Calleigh." Horatio whispered between kisses.

"You are sure you want this? You want to marry me?" he asked one again.

A look of concern suddenly fell upon Calleigh's face, "Why don't you want this?" she asked.

"Of course! I just want to make sure that you do too" he said.

"Yes...I do!"|

Just then there was a quiet knock at the door, "Is it safe to come in now?" a voice called as the door slowly began to open.

"Yes Alexx it's safe. Horatio and I are getting married!" Calliegh said as she jumped off her seat and hugged Alexx.

"Way to go. Congratulations to the both of you. I suppose then Horatio you'll need this" said Alexx as she pulled a small velvet box out of the pocket of her lab coat.

Horatio looked at her with surprise, "How'd you know?" he asked.

"When they brought you in it was with your clothing. I figured you'd be needing it sooner or later." Said Alex as she handed the box to him and gave him a slight wink.

"Thank you Alexx" he said as he took the velvet box from Alexx and opened it.

"Calleigh...This is the last time I'm going to ask. I promise. Will you marry me?" Horatio asked once again this time as he held out the now open velvet box which revealed a beautiful small diamond engagement ring.

"Yes" answered Calleigh as she walked towards him.

Taking out the ring he placed it on her finger. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she said back as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, Horatio Caine you need to get some rest." Alexx said as she opened the door. "Alone preferably" she added.

"Yes Mam" he answered with a smile. "You'll be back soon, we've got wedding plans?" he said looking at Calleigh who was heading towards the door.

"I will handsome. But we've got all the time in the world for those plans. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you" answered Calleigh.

"I love you too bullet-girl" Horatio said as he watched the two women that saved his life walk out the door. A sense of relief, excitement and overwhelming joy took over Horatio as he closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow when he opened his eyes, his angel would be there waiting for him.

The End? R/R


	7. Chapter 7

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

Chapter 7

It had been six long months since Horatio had been released from the hospital and began rehabilitation. The damage done by the bullet left Horatio's right side weak for it was after being released from the hospital he found his right arm going numb which had left him being unable to grip his weapon. Horatio knew that this would mean that he would need rehab before being able to go back to work. Since being released and beginning rehab Horatio felt another obstacle forming, this time he felt a distance forming between him and Calleigh. He had promised her that they would get married; however all of his attention had been focused on getting better and getting back to work. Calleigh had been nothing but supportive however Horatio couldn't help but find her mind wanting to be elsewhere.

"Alexx I need you help with something" Horatio said one day after his rehabilitation.

"Horatio, no how are you? How's your rehab going?" she asked ignoring what he has asked.

"I'm sorry. Alexx how are you? Rehab is going well. Just had my last appointment and tomorrow I am hoping to go through with the physical." He answered smiling at his former colleague.

"That's better baby. Now what would you like my help with?" she asked smiling back at Horatio.

"It's Calleigh" he said in a low tone not wanting anyone to hear.

"It's something wrong?" Alexx asked as a look of concern came across her face.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Baby, you're going to have to be more specific then that" said Alexx.

"The past six months I've been so focused on getting better and Calleigh has been nothing but supportive...but because of this we've put our wedding plans on the back burner. And I can't help but think if Calleigh thinks we'll ever get married." He finally let out as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Do you want to marry her?" asked Alex.

"What! Of course I do. I love her." he answered surprised that Alexx would even ask such a question.

"Then do you what you think is right. She loves you Horatio and she'll wait until you're ready."

"Thanks Alexx" said Horatio as he gave his friend a quick hug and headed out the doors.

After talking with Alexx Horatio knew what he needed to do. His first stop was the grocery store before heading home to cook dinner for himself and Calleigh.

"Horatio are you home?" called Calleigh as she opened the front door. Right away she should smell something amazing being cooked.

"In here!" he called.

"And to what do I owe to pleasure?" she asked as she approached Horatio who was standing over the store stirring mysterious substance in the pot.

"I can't come home and cook my beautiful wife-to-be a nice home cooked dinner?" he asked as she lent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

'Wife-to-be' Calleigh thought to herself.

"I'm going to shower and change. How long till dinner is ready?" she asked heading out of the kitchen.

"About half an hour probably" answered Horatio as he watched Calleigh give a slight wave with her hand and disappear down the hall.

It still amazed him that they two had been living together for almost the entire six months since his release from the hospital. At first she would come first thing in the morning and help Horatio taking him to and from his appointments and any other errands he needed done as well as helping him around the house before leaving in the evening. One night they were having dinner and Horatio decided that her going back n' fourth was enough.

"You know sweetheart, between the lab and helping me out around here you aren't spending that much time at home. I think that maybe we should consider you moving in...on a permanent basis" said Horatio.

Calleigh continued to stare at him and smile, "I have to agree with you on that handsome." And from that night she had moved in. She decided not to sell her place but instead rent it that way she wouldn't have to get rid of any of her furniture.

It was an easy adjustment with Calleigh moving in. Their lifestyles outside of work fit perfectly together and living together they were moulded into one. Both would take turns cooking and cleaning, although for the first few months Calleigh did most of both as Horatio was told to take it easy. Also because of this 'taking it easy' the two had not yet been intimate. Not that it seemed to bother one another as they weren't completely keeping their hands off each other.

"Horatio, is it ready?" asked Calleigh as she stared at Horatio who was lost in thought.

"Hmm yes. Would you mind setting the table. I bought a bottle of wine for us as well" he answered as he shook his past thoughts from his mind.

"So what were you thinking about?" she asked as they sat down to eat.

"You and me and our future" he answered.

"And how'd that working for you handsome?" she asked.

Putting down his fork and taking a sip of his wine Horatio took a deep breath.

"Calleigh..." he started but was cut off by Calleigh placing her hands on top of his.

"Horatio, whatever it is we'll get through it" she whispered with a smile.

"Tomorrow I have my physical which will determine my future with Maimi Dade. But even with that future uncertain, I know that my future with you is set. Calleigh I want to set a wedding date so that you and I can finally start our lives together...as man and wife" Horatio finished as he looked deep into Calleighs eyes.

Words could not express how Calleigh felt. She found herself rising from her seat and walking towards Horatio where she placed both her sides on the sides of his face and kissed him passionately. Pulling back Horatio smiled, "Does this mean you want to set a date?" he asked.

"Yes handsome I do. Regardless what happens tomorrow I want you to know that I will always be there for you" answered Calleigh as she placed yet another kiss on Horatio's lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Horatio Caine if you don't leave now you'll miss you physical exam!" cried Calleigh through her laughter as Horatio continued to tickle her.

The morning was only a continuation of last night. After finally agreeing to set a date for their wedding, they agreed on a date two months away, along with wanting it to be a small private ceremony with friends and family. Afterwards the two continued their romantic evening with a few more glasses of wine and before they knew it the two were engulfed in one another with clothing quickly being removed.

"Calleigh are you sure you want too?" Horatio asked as he pulled back from the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I should be asking you that" she answered gesturing to his almost healed wound.

"I just...we've waited so long I wanted it to be special" Horatio continued.

"I've waited for you to be ready. There was no rush but tonight has been perfect. I love you but lord help me Horatio Caine if you think you are stopping what you started" said Calleigh as she pulled his lips to hers.

"Yes Ma'am" Horatio whispered not wanting to upset his fiancé.

Horatio was pulled back to reality has Calleigh pushed him away from her.

"I'm serious. Go!" she said with a smile.

"How can you be certain that I'll pass my physical?" he asked as he fixed his now wrinkled suit.

Walking closer towards him Calleigh couldn't help but smile as she placed her fingers on his lips and leaned towards his ear.

"If you can pass the physical you did last night...you can pass anything" she whispered as she turned and walked away leaving Horatio speechless in the kitchen. He watched as Calleigh disappeared down the hallway and with that he headed out the door. _That woman will keep me on my toes._ He thought to himself with a smirk as he headed towards the waiting hummer.

While Horatio was away his exam Calleigh decided to phone Natalia and Alexx and let them in on the news.

"Hey Nat its Calleigh are you busy today?" asked Calleigh into the phone.

"No. It's a quiet day in Miami, why what's up?' asked Natalia.

"Well...Horatio and I finally set a date. Two months from today so I was wondering if you and Alexx would like to help me find a dress." Answered Calleigh.

"Oh my god Calleigh that's amazing. Of course I'd love to help you, just tell me where and when."

"Okay great! Let me phone Alexx and then I'll let you know the details." Calleigh said as she hung up the phone.

An hour later the girls arrived at the Miami Date bridal boutique. Calleigh was quickly helped by the consultants there while Alexx and Natalia waited.

Moments later Calleigh emerged dressed in a beautiful a-line v-neck asymmetrical tea-length chiffon wedding dress. As soon as she stepped onto the pedestal tears began to form in both Alexx and Natalia's eyes.

"It's beautiful Calleigh. Absolutely beautiful" Natalia managed to get through as she fought back the happy tears.

"Oh baby doll. Horatio is going to love it. It's perfect" Alexx said she rose from her seat and gave Calleigh a hug.

"I hope so. This is the one" whispered Calleigh as she felt her own tears forming in her eyes.

_This is finally happening. I am finally marrying the man of my dreams. _Calleigh thought to herself as she headed back to the dressing room to take off the dress.

After purchasing the wedding dress the girls headed to the different shops, gathering flowers, decorations etc. All in a day's work they were able to purchase and arrange almost everything they needed for the quickly approaching wedding.

"I can't believe how fast everything fell into place today. We got so much done" said Calleigh as she carefully placed her wedding gown in the vehicle. "Once I had the dress everything else just fit."

"It's a sign that his is meant to be honey. You and Horatio have waited so long to be happy." Alexx said as she gave Calleigh a farewell hug.

"Thank you both so much for helping me today. It means a lot" Calleigh said as she returned the hug to Alexx.

"Like Alexx said, you've both been through so much. This is right. But I better get going, we'll see you soon. Take care and don't let Horatio see that dress!" Natalia added as she headed towards her vehicle.

"Alexx, do you think we're going at this too fast? I mean doesn't it seem weird that we pretty much got everything done today?" asked Calleigh as she leaned back on her vehicle with a concerned look.

Shaking her head Alexx placed a comforting hand on Calleighs arm, "Horatio loves you and you love him. He was concerned that you hadn't done this sooner, but with his rehab it was hard. He's fine now and you both are ready for this next step. Everything fell into place today because this is meant to be. Don't worry about it baby." She said as she pulled Calleigh into another hug.

"You always know the right words to make someone feel better Alexx" said Calleigh with a smile.

"I know baby. Now go home put this stuff away and enjoy your time with Horatio. The next two months are going to fly by. Before you know it you'll be walking down the aisle." And with that Alexx left, leaving Calleigh to her own thoughts, thoughts that couldn't help but make her smile. As Calleigh stood there she was lost in her own world imagining how'd she'd look walking down the aisle towards Horatio whom she could imagine would look as handsome as ever standing there waiting for her.

Shaking the thoughts from her head with nothing but smiles Calleigh got into her vehicle and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

Spoiler Alert for Mayday

Rating: PG-13

Summary: I still have hopes for DuCaine, and this is my take on the Season 9 Finale "Mayday"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from CSI Miami; this is strictly for personal entertainment.

A/N : It has been a long time since I've written any fanfiction for CSI Miami however, after watching CSI Miami season finale 'Mayday' I couldn't help but start writing. So here is my take on what should happen and because I still have hopes for DuCaine it will be DuCaine focused with a possible with twist. Please R/R

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_2 months later_

Before they knew it their wedding day had approached.

_Too early to get up! _Horatio thought as he turned to shut his alarm clock off. Noticing the empty space beside him he was reminded that Calleigh has not stayed at home last night. As much as Horatio would have loved to wake up the day of his wedding beside his soon to be wife, Calleigh has opted to be old fashioned and stay at Alexx's house.

Getting up out of bed Horatio headed for the shower. Even though the wedding wasn't until one o'clock he still had some last minute things to take care of, including picking up his son Kyle at the airport. He remembered telling Kyle about his impending marriage to the southern bell and has asked his son to be his best man, assuming Kyle was able to take leave to do so. Kyle couldn't have been happier for his father and guaranteed him that he wouldn't miss it.

"Calleigh are you okay in there" asked Alexx as she lightly knocked on the bathroom door which was currently occupied by the bride-to-be. Looking at her watch Alexx noticed that Calleigh had been in there for awhile and was beginning to get concerned.

Slowly the door opened and a flushed Calleigh appeared.

"Oh baby doll what's wrong?" asked Alexx as she guided Calleigh towards the bed to sit down.

"I just got a phone call. I knew something was wrong and I know what the test said but I just can't believe that it's true" Calleigh said as she continued to look down at her feet.

"Who called you Calleigh? What test?" asked Aelxx.

"I hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks. I thought it was just stress and nerves because of the wedding but that isn't the case" she answered.

"Baby girl, what's going on?"

"Alexx...I'm pregnant" Calleigh whispered as she brought her head up to look at Alexx.

"Pregnant! Are you sure" asked Alexx trying to keep her excitement at ease.

"Yes. The doctor just phoned me to let me know the test results were in. I thought Horatio and I were being careful because we've never really discussed having children. And today we're getting married and..."

"Honey, its okay. Horatio will be more than happy to hear the news. He didn't get a chance to be there when Kyle was young. You and I both know that he'll be there 100% for you and this baby" Alexx said as she pulled Calleigh into her arms.

"I know. I'm just surprised that's all" whispered Calleigh.

"Honey?"

"Yes Alexx?"

"Congratulations!"

Smiling Calleigh continued you the hug. "Thank you."

Pulling back Alexx wiped away the tears of joy from Calleighs eyes, "Now let's get you ready to get married."

"DAD!" an estatic voice called as he hurried through the opening towards the lobby of hte airport.

Turning around Horatio saw his son Kyle rushing towards him.

"Son, I'm glad you could make it" said Horatio as he looked at his son. He looked so grown up, now a young man who was making a difference.

"I told you I wouldn't miss it" answered Kyle as he dropped his bags and pulled his father into a long awaited hug.

"I missed you Dad" Kyle whispered into his father's shoulder, enough so he could hear.

"I miss you too son" answered Horatio as she placed his hand on the back of his son's head.

Pulling back Kyle smiled, "So are you ready to get married?" he asked.

Smiling Horatio picked up his son's dropped bags, "more than ever" he answered as the two headed towards the waiting hummer.

Horatio and Kyle arrived at the wedding ceremony shortly after leaving the airport. They decided to get dressed at the hotel where the ceremony/reception would take place. As Horatio looked out the window of the room he smiled, he saw the archway on the beach with the waves crashing into the shows. Chairs had been placed accordingly as well as a white sheet that had been laid out down the aisle with red rose peddles spread throughout it.

"You ready dad?" asked Kyle as she straightened out his tie.

Turning to face his son Horatio smiled. "Yes I am. And before I forget, keep things until we're ready" he answered as he handed the small valvet box to his son.

"Wedding ring?" asked Kyle. Horatio simply nodded as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and guided him towards the archway outside.

"Calleigh are you almost ready? The guests are arriving and there is someone here to see you" Natalia said as she entered the "brides' chambers".

"I think so" answered Calleigh as she took one final look in the mirror. "Who is it?" she asked only to turn to see her father standing there.

"Just me lamb chop. You look beautiful as ever."

Calleigh rose from her seat and hurried towards her father, pulling him into a hug tears began to form in her eyes. "I thought you said you couldn't make it" she asked.

"And miss my only daughter's wedding. Not a chance" he answered.

"Come one don't cry. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life" he continued as he wiped a few tears away from Calleighs face.

"Tears of joy I promise" she said.

"You ready?"

"I don't think I could possibly wait any longer." Nodding Calleigh wrapped her arm through her father's as they headed towards the beach.

**I never had no one that I could count on  
>I've been that down so many times<br>I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchiin'  
>Til you walked into my life<br>It was a feelin' I'd never known  
>And for the first time I didn't feel alone<strong>

As the music began to play the guests rose from their seats and looked towards the back of the aisle. Horatio lifted his head to see his beautiful bride gracefully walking down the stairs towards the beach with her father. Cathing her eye, Horatio couldn't help but smile. Horatio was in heaven.

**You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<br>I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend**

"You're one lucky man dad" whispered Kyle as he noticed his father's reaction upon seeing Calleigh.

"Don't I know it" Horatio whispered back as she continued to smile and keep eye contact with Calleigh as she slowly approached.

**You stand by me you believe in me  
>Like nobody ever has<br>When my world goes crazy  
>You're right there to save me<br>You make me see how much I have  
>And I still tremble when we touch<br>And oh the look in your eyes  
>When we make love<strong>

As Calleigh and her father approached she looked at Horatio and smiled.

"You look beautiful" he mouthed to her.

"Who gives this woman to this man" the priest asked.

"I do" her father answered as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Horatio nodded at the older man and linked his arm with Calleighs.

"You may be seated." The minister started as he looked at the happy couple.

"Family and friends we are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honoured celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Horatio and Calleigh have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into ." the minister continued.

**You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>Oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend**

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith."

"Horatio, will you receive Calleigh as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will. Calleigh I take you to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"Calleigh, will you receive Horatio as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will. Horatio I take you to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"Can we have the rings please?" asked the minister.

Reaching into his pocket Kyle opened the small velvet box and handed the white gold ring to his father. As he was doing so, Alexx did the same and handed Calleigh the ring for Horatio.

"Here you are sweetie" whispered Alexx as she handed the ring to Calleigh.

**You're more than a lover  
>There could never be another<br>To make me feel the way you do  
>And oh we just get closer<br>I fall in love all over  
>Every time I look at you<br>And I don't know where I'd be  
>Without you here with me<br>Life with you makes perfect sense  
>You're my best friend<br>You're my best friend  
>You're my best friend<strong>

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself."

Taking Calleigh's hand in his Horatio places the ring on her finger, "Calleigh wear this ring forever as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending" said Horatio.

Taking Horatio's hand in hers she placed his ring on his finger, "Horatio wear this ring forever as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be sanctuary to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no isolation for you. Now there is no more loneliness. Now you are two, but there is only one life in front of you. Go now and enter into the days of your togetherness. Sir you may now kiss your bride!"

Smiling Horatio stepped towards his bride and placed both of his hands on the sides of her face, "I love you" he whispered as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Pulling back Calleigh smiled, "I have a surprise for you" she whispered.

Horatio looked questionably at his new wife, "What's that sweetheart?" he asked.

Looking at their friends cheering them on Calleigh looked back at her husband and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Horatio was at a loss for words. He had just married the love of his life and now she was carrying his child. What felt like an eternity passed before Horatio was able to say anything.

"Horatio are you okay? Are you happy?" a concerned Calleigh asked.

Finally Horatio came out of his daze and pulled Calleighs face towards his and smiled.

"I couldn't be happier" he whispered as he placed a sweet but yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I now present to you to Mr. And Mrs. Horatio Caine." the minister finished with cheers filling the air in front of them.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. It was amazing to get such good feedback because of you it made me want to continue. Therefore if you'd like a possible sequal...let me know. Thank you all again!


End file.
